familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Leon County, Texas
Leon County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 15,335. Its seat is Centerville6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,798 km² (1,080 sq mi). 2,777 km² (1,072 sq mi) of it is land and 21 km² (8 sq mi) of it (0.77%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 45 * U.S. Highway 79 * State Highway 7 * State Highway 75 Adjacent counties *Freestone County (north) *Anderson County (northeast) *Houston County (east) *Madison County (south) *Robertson County (west) *Limestone County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 15,335 people, 6,189 households, and 4,511 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (14/sq mi). There were 8,299 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 83.53% White, 10.39% Black or African American, 0.34% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 4.50% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 7.91% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,189 households out of which 28.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.20% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.10% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 23.40% from 25 to 44, 25.60% from 45 to 64, and 20.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,981, and the median income for a family was $38,029. Males had a median income of $32,036 versus $19,607 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,599. About 12.60% of families and 15.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.20% of those under age 18 and 14.30% of those age 65 or over. History The legislature of the Republic of Texas authorized Leon County in 1846 from part of Robertson County, and named it in honor of Martín De León, the founder of Victoria. However, local tradition holds that it is named for a yellow wolf of the region commonly called the león ("lion" in Spanish). The county was organized that same year with its first county seat at Leona. In 1851 the county seat was moved to Centerville since Leona was in the far southern part of the county. Cities and towns External links *Leon County government's website *[http://www.tsha.utexas.edu/handbook/online/articles/view/LL/hcl7.html Leon County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas Category:Counties of Texas Category:Leon County, Texas